Dancing Dreamer
by KayRich13
Summary: A/U All she wants is to become a dancer. Can she find both the courage and the person to help her achive her dream?
1. Preface

**Hey loves, here's another new fic! This is just the preface to see what you all think of it. I will warn you that it is a tad darker than my normal stuff; it's also A/U. Enjoy!**

She feels the music hit her eardrums, the violin starts to play. She can see some of the steps from this particular tango routine in her mind, playing almost like a movie. She has always been captivated by the graceful art of dance, even as a small child.

Amazed at how two people could glide together across a floor so easily, no words needed, just footwork. As she lets her eyes flutter closed, just simply letting the music take over, small moments of her childhood begin fitting together like a puzzle.

She remembers dancing along to disco, in little shining red boots with her father as he held her up by the waist. The movie in her head now switches to the image of her mother sliding across the slippery kitchen floor. Tears well from her tightly closed eyes, this was the first time in about three years that she envisioned her mother. Remembering almost everything about her, the way she looked, the sound of her voice, her laugh, everything.

The song begins to pick up rapid speed and intensity, her mind throbs with a mass amount of pain as it struggles to keep up with all of her thoughts, that won't stop racing in her mind. Overwhelmed, she bites down on her bottom lip in an attempt to keep from screaming out loud. Only she couldn't, she couldn't just scream, the emotion was way too much for her to bare.

She lets out a slow, short breath as the image quickly changes back to the lustful and easy steps of the tango. She feels a tad calmer, as she literally keeps up with every single step in her mind. It was so easy, so comforting, so simple for her to be doing, almost as easy as breathing.

As the song came to a closing fade, she shut off her ipod and rose from her bed, sitting still. The art dance is her one and only passion in her life, it's the one thing that she wants most in entire world, to be professional dancer.

Yet the courage and confidence are the two things that she lacks. Always feeling awkward, always feeling as though she is an outcast.


	2. Chapter 1

Sixteen year old Emma stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom. She starred back at her reflection, simply unmoved by her facial features. Fed up with the unruly red curls and enormous wide brown eyes that she was given. She let out a long frustrated sigh, turning around in utter disgust as she grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs.

A new day, a new school, a new start.

At least that's what she kept trying to convince herself of. Yet, the giant knot that twisted every which way in her stomach could prove otherwise.

"I'll drive you today" her father said quietly as they both reached for the door handle.

Normally she would have argued with his offer, like any teenager embarrassed by her father. But today it just wasn't worth it, she was just way too nervous.

Without a single word, she walked outside hopping into her father's pick-up truck. As he climbed in and started the truck, Emma grabbed her ipod, turning the volume up to almost full blast. She let her eyes close and threw her head back against the seat.

_She could hear the music; she could see the steps, and only the steps. Yet, over the sounds of the music she could hear laughter; it was laughter that she could identify almost anywhere .It was her mother's. After all this time, Emma still carried these little memories with her, such as her beautiful laugh, her graceful and delicate moving feet… Some of the memories were just too much to bare, because sometimes, no matter how hard Emma tried, it was hard for her to remember what her mother had looked like. _

_She feels herself moving closer and closer, close enough to reach her, but as she extends her hand forward and flexes her fingers, the figure disappears._ _All that's left is pure and utter darkness._

Emma jolted awake from her sleeping state as her dad's pickup jerked forward into a parking space. Bits and pieces of her dream still floated around in her head. In fact, these dreams had been happing over and over for the past few months; she just could seem to understand why.

Her father didn't utter a word but gave her a knowing look. He had known about Emma's nightmares for the past three years, in the beginning he tried his best to help her, but she always pushed him away. So he simply stopped trying, figuring that it was best to just leave her be.

Emma in turn just rolled her eyes at her father; he had never understood just how deep her emotions ran when it came to her mother, and he never would.

For three long years, she had always felt that there was something missing, something that was left unsaid. It had become like a puzzle that she couldn't piece together.

She got out of the truck and slammed the down without even bothering to look back or say goodbye to her father. This is what their relationship had become; it was simply just a relationship that was only filled by cold silence.

/

Her first day was a complete blur for the most part. Walking through the hallways, she could almost feel people's eyes on her. Their stares were long and blank as they wondered who this new girl was. She felt embarrassed and awkward when teachers introduced her in every class. She felt like such an outsider, like she never could fit in here. All in all, she just wanted this to end.

When the bell rang for three o'clock, Emma hurried to her locker, quickly throwing her stuff in her bag, wanting to get out the school as fast as possible.

As she turned to move, she was tripped and shoved to the busy hallway floor by someone who wasn't paying attention. Everything from her bag went flying, books in all.

"Here let me help you." A male voice said as he bent down in front of her.

She looked up to see a curly haired boy starring back at her as he picked up her things, carefully placing them back in her bag.

She smiled back at him, noticing his eyes right off the bat. They were a deep shining hazel; they were by far the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her entire life.

As he finished picking everything up, she struggled to search her brain for the words _"thank you."_ But her mind was absolutely and completely blank.

She opened her mouth to at least try and utter something in appreciation, but was too late…..

"Will, we have to go." A tall and leggy blonde yelled from across the hallway.

And just like that he was gone, smiling at her before he disappeared.


End file.
